dramaforlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Oguri Shun
Profile *'Name:' 小栗旬 (おぐり しゅん) *'Name (romaji):' Oguri Shun *'Nicknames:' Ogushun, Guri, Ogurin *'Profession:' Actor, director and seiyu *'Birthdate:' *'Birthplace:' Kodaira, Tokyo, Japan *'Height:' 184cm *'Weight:' 74kg *'Star sign:' Capricorn *'Blood type:' O *'Family:' Wife/actress & model Yamada Yu, Child (Oct 2014), Father/stage director Oguri Tetsuya, Older brother/former stage actor Oguri Ryo and older sister *'Talent agency:' Tristone About Shun Shun debuted on the small screen when he was 13...he started gaining some attention with his role of 'Uchiyama Haruhiko' aka "Uchi" in the hit drama Gokusen back in 2002, but it wasn't until 2005 that he had his breakthrough role as 'Hanazawa Rui' in the hugely popular drama Hana Yori Dango and he rose to prominence...he gained even more attention with his role as 'Sano Izumi' in Hanazakari no Kimitachi e in 2007. He also had his first major leading role as the smart young detective 'Kudo Shinichi' in the Detective Conan live actions...although his actual debut leading role was in Hitsuji no Uta back in 2002. Apart from being an talented actor, he is also a seiyu (basic japanese term for 'voice actor') and has provided voice overs for animations. He has also starred in several stage plays with the help of his theatrical roots. He is also a dj. Shun has also become a fully fledged director...he made his first directorial debut directing a commercial in 2009, however, his first major directorial project is directing his first movie titled Surely Someday, which was released in July 17th 2010 nationwide in Japan. He has been dating actress & model Yamada Yu for the past 4 years and the couple recently officially registered their marriage on March 14 2012. Apparently, this is also the same date the couple began dating 4 years ago. TV Shows *Futatsu no Sokoku (TV Tokyo, 2019) *Kyou kara Ore wa!! (NTV, 2018, ep1) *Hana Nochi Hare (TBS, 2018, ep3) *BORDER 2 (TV Asahi, 2017) *CRISIS (KTV, 2017) *Tokyo Sentimental (TV Tokyo, 2016) *Kounodori (TBS, 2015, ep2, 6, 9, 10) *Ouroboros (TBS, 2015) *Nobunaga Concerto (Fuji TV, 2014) *Oiesan (YTV, NTV, 2014) *BORDER (TV Asahi, 2014) *Woman (NTV, 2013) *Yo nimo Kimyo na Monogatari 2013 Spring Special AIR Doctor (Fuji TV, 2013) *Rich Man, Poor Woman SP (Fuji TV, 2013) *Yae no Sakura (NHK, 2013) *Rich Man, Poor Woman (Fuji TV, 2012) *Arakawa Under the Bridge (2004-2015) (TBS, 2011) *Yuusha Yoshihiko to Maou no Shiro (TV Tokyo, 2011) *Sayonara Aruma (NHK, 2010) *Juui Dolittle (TBS, 2010) *Kikoku (TBS, 2010) *Wagaya no Rekishi (Fuji TV, 2010) *Tokyo DOGS (Fuji TV, 2009) *Smile (TBS, 2009) *Tenchijin (NHK, 2009) *Ketto! Rojinto (WOWOW, 2009) *Hanazakari no Kimitachi e SP (Fuji TV, 2008) *Yume wo Kanaeru Zo (YTV, 2008) *Binbo Danshi (NTV, 2008) *Detective Conan 2 (NTV, 2007) *Hanazakari no Kimitachi e (Fuji TV, 2007) *Hana Yori Dango 2 (TBS, 2007) *Detective Conan 1 (YTV, 2006) *Densha Otoko Deluxe (Fuji TV, 2006) *Yuuki (NTV, 2006) *El Poporazzi ga Yuku!! (NHK, 2006) *Hana Yori Dango (TBS, 2005) *24 no Hitomi (二十四の瞳) (NTV, 2005) *Densha Otoko (Fuji TV, 2005) *Koto (TV Asahi, 2005) *Yoshitsune (NHK, 2005) *Aikurushii (TBS, 2005) *Kyumei Byoto 24 Ji 3 (Fuji TV, 2005) *Taika no Kaishin (NHK, 2005) *Tokyo Shounen (TBS, 2004, SP) - this SP is not to be confused with a 2007 movie of the same title. *Division 1 Hungry Kid (Fuji TV, 2004) *Honto ni Atta Kowai Hanashi Yomi no Mori (Fuji TV, 2004, SP) *Fire Boys as Yazawa Ken (Fuji TV, 2004, ep4) *Stand Up!! as Enami Koji (TBS, 2003) *Gokusen SP (NTV, 2003) *Okaasan to Issho (Fuji TV, 2003) *Tengoku no Daisuke e (NTV, 2003) *Gokusen (NTV, 2002) *Ao to Shiro de Mizuiro (NTV, 2001) *Heart (NHK, 2001) *Cherry (チェリー) (NTV, 2001, ep1) *Pure Soul (YTV, 2001) *Hensyuo (Fuji TV, 2000) *Ashita wo Dakishimete (NTV, 2000) *Summer Snow (TBS, 2000) *Ikebukuro West Gate Park (TBS, 2000, ep2) *Aoi Tokugawa Sandai (NHK, 2000) *Great Teacher Onizuka SP (Fuji TV, 1999) *Great Teacher Onizuka (Fuji TV, 1998) as Yoshikawa Noboru *Sore ga Kotae da! (Fuji TV, 1997) *Shouri no Megami (Fuji TV, 1996) *Hideyoshi (NHK, 1996) *Kaiki Club (Fuji TV, 1995) *Hachidai Shogun Yoshimune (NHK, 1995) Movies *Border: Shokuzai (2017) *Kimi no Suizo wo Tabetai / Let Me Eat Your Pancreas (2017) *Gintama (2017) *Reminiscence (2017) *Museum (2016) *Terra Formars (2016) *Nobunaga Concerto (2015) *Galaxy Turnpike (2015) *Lupin III (2014) *Space Pirate Captain Harlock - as Captain Harlock (voice) (2013) *Shonen H (2013) *Odoru Daisosasen The Final Arata Naru Kibo (2012) *Gusukobudori no Denki - as Budori (voice) (2012) *Uchu Kyodai / Space Brothers (2012) *Eiga Doraemon: Nobita to Kiseki no Shima - Animaru Adobencha - as Shun Amaguri (voice) (2012) *Kitsutsuki to Ame (2012) *Arakawa Under the Bridge (2012) *Yang Guifei (2011) *Gaku: Minna no Yama / Peak: The Rescuers (2011) *Odoru Daisosasen 3 (2010) *Surely Someday (director - 2010) *Tajomaru (2009) *Gokusen: The Movie (2009) *Crows ZERO II (2009) *Snakes and Earrings (2008, cameo) *Hana Yori Dango -Final- (2008) *Surf's Up (Japanese dub) (2007) *Crows ZERO (2007) *Sukiyaki Western Django (2007) *Kisaragi (2007) *Sakuran (2007) *Otoshimono / Ghost Train (2006) *Waters (2006) *Rinne / Reincarnation as Onishi Kazuya (2006) *Life on the Long Board (2005) *Azumi 2 as Ginkaku (Toho, 2005) *The Neighbor No. Thirteen as Juzo Murasaki (2005) *Is. A (2004) *Haken Kuroitsu no Tsubasa (2004) *Spring Story (2003) *Robot Contest (Toho, 2003) *Azumi as Nachi (Toho, 2003) *Hitsuji no Uta (2002) *Shiawase Kazoku Keiga as Hirose (1999) Endorsements *Kirin Namacha (2007~2009) *CM no CM (2007) *Knorr Cup a Soup *Glico *Ribobitan Fine *J-Phone *Bandai *Sony Ericsson *Shiseido UNO *NTT 'Hikari Life' *Adidas Recognitions *'8th Confidence Award Drama Prize:' Best Actor for CRISIS *'74th Television Drama Academy Awards:' Best Actor for Rich Man, Poor Woman *'16th Nikkan Sports Drama Grand Prix (Jul-Sept 2012):' Best Actor for Rich Man, Poor Woman *'MTV Student Voice Awards:' Best Actor (2008) *'17th Japan Movie Critics Awards:' Best Actor for 'Crows ZERO' (2008) *'45th Golden Arrow Awards:' Broadcast (Drama) Prize (2008) *'DVD Data Awards:' Best Talento (2008) *'Japan Nickelodeon Kids Choice Award' (2008) *'16th Hashida Rookie of the Year Award' for 'Hana Yori Dango 2' (2008) *'Elan d'or Awards:' Newcomer Award (2008) *'2007 Annual Drama Grand Prix Awards:' Best supporting actor for 'Hana Yori Dango 2' (2007) *'MTV Student Voice Awards:' Best Actor (2007) *'TVnavi Magazine 2007 Drama Awards:' Best supporting actor for 'Hanazakari no Kimitachi e' (2007) Trivia * Hobbies: Computer, cars, and surfing *From 2007, he hosted his own radio program on All Night Nippon. His listeners gave him the nickname "Shunkerbelle". The radio show has since ended in late March of 2009. *Despite his talent in acting, Oguri Shun prefers supporting roles in movies & TV dramas, but he loves to act as the lead character in stage plays. *He has a condition called 'Pectus Excavatum', which is a disorder that affects the growth of several ribs, they grow abnormally, making the chest appear "caved-in" or deformed. Up to 45% of cases, this disorder is reported to be genetic. External Links *Official site *Japanese Wikipedia *English Wikipedia *JDorama.com *Shun's All Night Nippon site Category:JActor